This proposal organizes the considerable resources and experience of Ohio Comprehensive Cancer Centers (CCC) in consortium to make available pathology remnant biomaterials for basic and early translational cancer research through the National Cancer Institute (NCI) Collaborative Human Tissue Network (CHTN). Aim 1. To provide prospectively procured, investigator-defined, high quality remnant pre-malignant, malignant, benign, diseased and normal biospecimens with associated demographic data to the scientific community in consortium with the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, Case Western Reserve University; Seidman Cancer Center, University Hospitals, Case Medical Center; Taussig Cancer Institute, Cleveland Clinic, Cleveland, OH and The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSU-CCC), The Arthur G. James Cancer Hospital & Richard J. Solove Research Institute, Columbus, OH. This Ohio consortium has worked together since 2001 and has demonstrated biospecimen and associated data availability to respond to investigator requests. Aim 2. To provide individual consultation and laboratory services to interested investigators or investigators in need of assistance at any time during their research protocol development and project deployment. Dedicated pathologists are available to consult with potential investigators regarding research needs and OSU has an organized Human Tissue Resource Network (HTRN) with a biospecimen procurement program headed by pathologist, Leona W. Ayers, M.D., for research consultation and the HTRN organized network of research services and laboratories to work with investigators from application approval to receipt of requested biomaterials (http://htrn.osu.edu). Routine histology and special research services such as digital imaging, digital morphometric analysis, RNA/DNA isolation and TMAs are available. Aim 3. To contribute to biospecimen science and biospecimen research management to increase the quality and productivity of biospecimen use in research. Dr. Ayers and staff regularly attend biospecimen professional meetings and have contributed 18 abstracts, poster and podium presentations, at recent biospecimen and cancer focused national and international meetings. Aim 4. To work with the national CHTN and NCI program officers to harmonize the CHTN organization, to develop CHTN group projects, to improve shared IT resources and to educate the investigator and lay communities about CHTN resources. Our proposal has well qualified participants to serve on CHTN committees and subcommittees, contribute to the professional development of the CHTN and to provide an advocate to serve lay community interests.